


The Radio

by Tsuncoon



Category: Rockdog
Genre: M/M, Obscure fandom is obscure, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuncoon/pseuds/Tsuncoon
Summary: Bodi reflects on his feelings for the Rockstar on the radio





	The Radio

“Bodi! Bodi!! Dinner is ready come get it!” Kompa called up from the living room

“I’ll be down in uh.. soon! I’ll be down soon dad!” Bodi called, turning up the radio just a touch more. Angus’s interview would be starting soon and he couldn’t miss it. Everytime his songs come on Bodi felt so free, so moved by the rythem. He could dance to Scattergood all day. 

When he heard him speak, his heart would thump, his paws would get all sweaty, his knees would get weak. He’d feel hot, he’d never felt these things before. Maybe he just wasn’t a sheep person.. but Angus could be a sheep, and he’d still lo-like? Him?

Bodi didn’t know how to explain it. Surely he couldn’t love someone he didn’t even know the species of.. Angus didn’t know he existed, yet Angus meant so much to Bodi, always on his mind, always influencing what he would do. No one here understood him the way Angus did, sad as it was.

Bodi heard the woman speak after the last song ended, he sat up eagerly in his bed crossing his legs as she introduced Angus.

His voice hit him hard, Angus has such an amazing voice, even when he wasn’t singing. It has to be the most alluring voice he’d ever heard, and the unique accent was like music in itself.

He didn’t know when he had started, but his paw began to rub himself through his pants, his member was already hard, completely out of his sheith

Bodi felt embaressed, although no one could see there was some shame to what he was doing. This little town was chaste, and he felt he was dirtying its innocents and beauty somehow.

He’d heard Angus speak vaugly of the city parties, what crazy antics he must have gotten into made Bodi bite his tongue. Cleavage, drinking, flashing lights and sweaty bodies, dancing with strangers, anonymous sex, that wasn’t possible here, everyone knew everyone else, and no one wanted to have enemies in such a small town.

He pulled his member from the slit in his pants, rubbing his paw up the pink flesh. He tried to imagine how Angus would look, just a shadowed figure with a voice, maybe a dog..maybe a Bull or a pig. He could never settle on one image. What he looked like didn’t matter, it was him, his voice, his shilloet.

aaahh.. he closed his eyes and moaned, leaning back on the wall

“M.. Mr.Scattergood..” he tried to imagine Angus moaning with him, he figured he’d had a pretty good idea how it would sound given the way he’d yowl in his songs.

He wanted to please him, hear that voice say his name, make Angus sing for him and no one else. He wanted their voices to mix in a heated moment of pure pleasure.

He squeezed his knot in his paws, moaning loudly as he suddenly released a string of cum, panting heavily as he enjoyed the peak of his orgasm.

“Thank you for being with us today Mr.Scattergood”

and just like that Angus was out of Bodis life again, unsure of when he’d hear him again, when he’d be back in his life

Bodi wiped the cum off the radio with haste, making sure his only connection to Angus wouldn’t be damaged.


End file.
